bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jugram Haschwalth
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |position = Sternritter Grandmaster''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 13 |epithet = "B"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 10 |team = Sternritter |base of operations= Silbern |spirit weapon = Reishi Sword |signature skill = |manga debut = Chapter 485 }} '|ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト|Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto}} is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's with the designation "B". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 9 Appearance Haschwalth is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 4 His usual attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3 When informing Yamamoto of the coming war, his cloak had been exchanged with a hooded-cape, which featured a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 Personality While speaking in a much more casual manner to Yhwach than some, Haschwalth still retains a highly respectful tone.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 16 He is very loyal to Yhwach, preventing another Sternritter from recklessly entering Yhwach's chambers in outrage of his chosen successor and calmly stating it is Yhwach's decision to name the successor, not his own,Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-11 as well as believing that he (and everyone else) is prepared and willing to live and die for Yhwach's continued existence.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 16 Haschwalth is quite confident in his abilities: when the Wandenreich invades Soul Society for a second time, Haschwalth confronts Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku and declares they will instantly exterminate the enemy army.Bleach manga; chapter 547, pages 13-14 Haschwalth is a man who firmly believes in balance, implying that a fight must be fair and that if one's life is saved by good luck, it will be terminated with an equal amount of misfortune. He acted on this and attacked a fellow Sternritter despite the disadvantages it posed in doing so on the battlefield.Bleach manga; chapter 559, page 13 He is perceptive to figure out Uryū Ishida's reason of joining the Wandenreich simply to avenge his mother's death, and seemed rather displeased when Uryū showed shock at being informed that he drank Yhwach's blood and attained a piece of the Father of the Quincy's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 13 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 's medallion.]] Haschwalth witnesses Yhwach mercilessly slaughter Luders Friegen and Asguiaro Ebern, and asks if such a thing was wise given how precious the Arrancar are, due to them not needing combat training. Yhwach dismisses this and states they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. While examining Ebern's discarded medallion, Haschwalth notices that while it had been used, it was unable to seal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. Stating actual proof was useful despite this being predicted, Yhwach orders Haschwalth to instruct the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect some living Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 While Ichigo confronts Quilge Opie, Haschwalth and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun at Yhwach's behest before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others emerge from pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, where Haschwalth tells the opposition to shiver in fear because the Sternritter have come to purge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Hidetomo Kajōmaru orders him to halt, but Haschwalth says he would not mind if Hidetomo fled out of overwhelming fear, proven by his reluctance to accept this as a matter of life and death despite the war having already begun. When Hidetomo charges, Haschwalth effortlessly cuts him down. Seeing the enemy's resolve crumble from afar, Yhwach permits Haschwalth to spare their lives if he believes it's more kind to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 Later, Haschwalth informs Yhwach that 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki seemed to have died, stating that the fight seems to be dragging on, like they predicted. Suddenly they are approached by 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, carrying three dead Sternritter on his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-17 Identifying the captain, Haschwalth listens to how each was killed and states that Kenpachi is indeed a monster, but his comment is ignored as Kenpachi declares his intent to kill Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-6 Haschwalth watches as the captain is defeated and held aloft by his throat, just before the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15 As the battle between Yamamoto and Yhwach ensues, Haschwalth continues to watch despite his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 11-13 Witnessing Yamamoto's released Bankai, he questions if all there was to Zanka no Tachi was a scorched sword, but Yhwach warns him to not underestimate it and explains the Bankai's past abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 1 When Yamamoto later makes Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible, Haschwalth concludes such extreme heat could not appear as flames, and realizes it is instead Yamamoto's overwhelming Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 1-2 With the real Yhwach's return after Royd Lloyd's defeat and Yamamoto's subsequent death, Haschwalth is told to tell the other Sternritter they are to raze Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 13 As Yhwach prepares to retreat and await the Royal Guard, an explosion occurs above the two.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 17-18 Identifying Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu, Haschwalth asks Yhwach if he should purge him, but Yhwach declines, only for Ichigo to appear before them as they attempt to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-15 Haschwalth steps forward, but is stopped by Yhwach, who ultimately decides they are left with no option other than to crush Ichigo. With Ichigo quickly subdued, Haschwalth acknowledges Yhwach's order to bring him back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-15 When Ichigo suddenly awakens, Haschwalth observes the ensuing fight with Yhwach and eventually discloses Yhwach's time outside of the Schatten Bereich has reached its limit. When Yhwach asks him why he had not mentioned this sooner, Haschwalth states he would have been unable to stop Yhwach even if he had done so. As they move to leave, Ichigo tries to attack, only for Haschwalth to swiftly break the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before departing.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-16 Later, he brings Uryū Ishida to the Wandenreich headquarters to meet Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 15 When Yhwach tells the Sternritter that Uryū will be his successor, Haschwalth stops Bazz-B from stepping forward to object to Yhwach's decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 6 Afterwards, when Bazz-B tries to go to Yhwach's chambers to object, Haschwalth stops him once more. When Bazz-B says Haschwalth should have been Yhwach's successor, Haschwalth states it is Yhwach's decision and tells Bazz-B to calm down. Bazz-B declares that he's perfectly calm, and suddenly they are interrupted by Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He confirms that Bazz-B is calm as he didn't attack Haschwalth right away, and states that a fight would only bring to nothing, especially for Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-15 Returning to his chambers afterwards, Haschwalth finds an attendant waiting for his return. When his attendant comments on how he must feel after Yhwach's decision about his successor, Haschwalth says he understands their leader's intent to use the discontent within the Wandenreich ranks in order to control Uryū's actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 11-14 Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Haschwalth emerges on one of the new buildings beside Yhwach and Uryū. Listening as Yhwach tells Uryū about the additional verse to the Kaiser Gesang, Haschwalth prepares to follow his leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-15 Quickly moving to the captain's room, Haschwalth approaches the newly appointed Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, and explains how the Wandenreich had managed to invade Soul Society so easily. Introducing himself and his position as Yhwach's advisor, Haschwalth goes on to inform Shunsui of their intention to make the unfolding battle very short.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 12-14 When Haschwalth is stopped by a barrier, which seems to be repelling or absorbing his powers, 1st Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise states it is a Kidō-spell named Hakūdan Keppeki which can temporarily stop Quincy powers. When Haschwalth asks her if she invented the Kidō, Nanao confirms this, prompting Haschwalth to ask her if the other captains also know this Kidō. When Nanao admits they do not, Haschwalth states that she should have perfected the spell so everyone else could master it, as they would have gone down fighting instead of being executed.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 1-5 Haschwalth and Shunsui exchange comments on how the battle is progressing, leading to Haschwalth stating he is there to tip the balance in favor of the Wandenreich. After the wall behind Shunsui is destroyed, Haschwalth reveals that he had gradually absorbed the Reishi on his side of the barrier, although this took him longer than he expected, and says it is a splendid technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 1-3 As a new wall appears, Nanao reveals she created a new barrier while Haschwalth was absorbing Reishi. When Haschwalth notes this wall appears to have been made with a different technique, Nanao confirms this and explains how the wall is comprised of smaller hexagonal plates joined together. She asks him if it appears to be weaker because it is not a single wall, and Haschwalth confirms this. Wary of a trap somewhere, Haschwalth states he will resort to a more violent method, only to stop in surprise when the Wandenreich symbol appears behind him. He reveals that he received an order to return to Silbern, and excuses himself. When Shunsui asks him if he is leaving already, Haschwalth states that Yhwach's orders are absolute. Shunsui asks him when he is coming back here, prompting Haschwalth to reply that he will return when he is ordered to.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 3-7 At the Wandenreich HQ, Yhwach decides to have BG9 and Cang Du executed because they lost, and has Haschwalth step forward. BG9 begs them to wait, as it admits they lost and points out that the activation of their Quincy: Vollständig resuscitated them. BG9 states they can still fight for him, and Yhwach says they should be grateful for having survived. Haschwalth states that the scales of the fight must be fair, and that their good luck will be balanced by the same amount of misfortune, and strikes Cang with his sword. However, the blade is stopped by Cang's ability, "The Iron". Cang asks if Haschwalth forgot his power and states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade, as his skin grows darker. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the scales tipping, before slicing through Cang's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 Later, as Yhwach is sleeping, Haschwalth questions Uryū about why he's trying to enter Yhwach's room. Haschwalth states that only when Yhwach is asleep does he return to being the father of the Quincy and stores his power, thus no one may disturb his sleep. Haschwalth repeats his question, only for Uryū to say that he doesn't have to tell him what he's going to ask Yhwach. Uryū continues by noting that Haschwalth seems different from how he was during the day, prompting Hashwalth to say that he and Yhwach are different sides of the scale, and that when Yhwach becomes the father of the Quincy, Haschwalth is given the mask of the ruler, stating that all Quincy and Yhwach are connected. He proceeds to tell Uryū about Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, leading a shocked Uryū to ask how such a thing can be done. Saying that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryū's soul, Haschwalth moves forward and pins Uryū to the wall. Stating that there is no way back for Uryū, Haschwalth notes that even though he probably only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he didn't have any way back from the beginning. He then elaborates on how Yhwach is empowered by anyone who dies in the battle, stating that Yhwach must continue to fight, otherwise he would revert to his previous state. All the Sternritter live and die for the sake of their king. As the sun begins to rise, Haschwalth notes that morning is coming and the emperor soon will wake up. Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 7-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Keen Intellect: Haschwalth is a very perceptive man. He deduced that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 13 He figured out that Yhwach intentionally created discord among the Wandenreich soldiers by naming Uryū his successor.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 13 He deduced there was a trap within Nanao Ise's barrier because of the obvious weakness in the joints between the plates.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 4-5 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 16 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Trivia *Bazz-B addresses him as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 Quotes *(To Hidetomo Kajōmaru) "Have you not noticed? Your fear is so great that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This war has already begun."Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 2 *(To Bazz-B) "His Majesty's will is all that matters. It is not my place to dispute his decision."Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 12 *(To his attendant regarding Yhwach's announcement) "This is His Majesty's will. Announcing his successor in that way was certain to cause excessive unrest within the ranks. I cannot imagine His Majesty would fail to foresee this. In which case, there can only be one conclusion. This unrest was caused by His Majesty deliberately. Unrest forces people to keep a close eye on one another. And what is more, all of those eyes will be keenly focused upon Uryū Ishida. No matter who that man may be, no matter what power he may possess, or what views he may hold, with this announcement, he is no longer able to take any action whatsoever. No path remains for that man now but to devote himself utterly to serving His Majesty. He has no other choice. Even if he sees through to His Majesty's true intentions, that will change nothing now."Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 13-14 *(To Nanao Ise) "My dear, you should not have settled for simply developing this technique to completion. You should have refined it to the point that anyone would be able to use it. Had you done so, perhaps your Captains at least would have been able to die in battle, rather than being summarily executed."Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 4-5 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "It seems the scales of battle are evenly balanced at present. Were they not, there would be no reason for me to come here. My duty here is to tip those scales in our favor."Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 1-2 *(To Nanao Ise) "The joints between the plates are clearly weaker than any point in your last barrier. But since that weakness is so obvious, it can only mean a trap lurks within. I suppose there is nothing for it. It would not be beneficial for me to wait any longer. I will have to resort to less subtle measures."Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 4-5 *(To BG9) "Lives that were saved by good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune."Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 11 *(To Cang Du) "I see. How wonderful. This is your second good fortune. Can you see them? The scales of battle, tipping?"Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 13-14 *(To Uryū Ishida) "His Majesty and I are two sides of a balanced scale. While His Majesty returns to being the Father of the Quincy, I take up the mask of the ruler in his stead. His Majesty and I are connected."Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 11 *(To Uryū Ishida) "What is that look in your eyes? Do you regret your actions? It is too late for that. I daresay you accepted our invitation in the hope of avenging your mother's death. But there is no longer any way for you to turn back. All who have been granted a piece of His Majesty's soul have their power absorbed by His Majesty upon their deaths. And what is more, in the earlier battle, His Majesty has already scattered fragments of his own soul across all of Seireitei. This battle is a battle for His Majesty. Not only we of the Sternritter, but also any Shinigami who have come into contact with His Majesty’s soul will give up their own souls as offerings to His Majesty upon their deaths. No matter who perishes in this battle, it will only serve to bolster His Majesty's strength and to extend His Majesty’s life. To His Majesty, battle is life itself. If he does not continue to absorb souls, eventually, he will return to the body he once had, unable to see, to hear, or even to move. His Majesty will never cease to do battle. There can be no escape. Both you and I must live for His Majesty and die for His Majesty."Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 15-17 Battles & Events * Rise of the Wandenreich * Fall of the Seireitei * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Royd Lloyd * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Yhwach * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Suì-Fēng vs. BG9 * Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Cang Du References Navigation ru:Юграм Хашвальт pl:Jugram Haschwalth Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter